Abbey Bominable
Abbey Bominable is a former foreign exchange student turned permanent student from Russia, and daughter of the Yeti. She is a main character of Monster High ''and the obscure anime based on it. . Portrayers In English, Abbey is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. In Latin American Spanish, when the series was dubbed in Colombia, she was voiced by Yarley Gómez in volume 2, then, when the series began to be dubbed in Mexico, she was voiced by Erica Edwards in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?", and by Yotzmit Ramírez since volume 3. Character Personality Abbey is known as the tough ghoul at Monster High. She is fierce, confident, and often headstrong. Some people believe she has an icy personality, but once you warm up to her, she's fun to hang out with. Her coldness may be partially due to the fact that English is her second language, and she has trouble telling when people are joking and when they are not. She is shown to be somewhat flirty sometimes, and sometimes clumsy, often almost getting crushed by her ice statues, which sh usually destroys before they hit her. Abbey, though quite tough, can be very easy-going once you make your presence known. Her references to her Himalayan home are quite present in her speech, and are a hit or miss in awkward situations. Abbey's been suggested to be from Bhutan or near the country. Appearance Abbey has light blue skin accentuated with a sort of glittering effect, and long, white hair with uneven streaks of pink, purple and blue mixed in made to look like they start as pink and blue on the edges and mix in the middle as purple. She has two small tusks protruding from her mouth, and has large hands with sharp claws. Height-wise, Abbey is larger than most of the main cast, even in doll form. She always wears an ice crystal necklace to keep her direct environment at a suitable temperature for her. She also wears a headband, wristbands, an off-the-shoulder tube crystalline dress, and knee-high high-heeled boots, all made with yak fur, except her lilac leggings. Abilities Abbey is definetly a powerfull monster, with imense domain over the ice properties, due to her Yeti heritage, and it is assumed she was born with these powers. Her powers can be either good or bad, depending on the situation. Most times they are indeed handy, however, Abbey doesn't have full control over her powers intirely, which cause chaos at times. * '''Frigokinesis:' Abbey can create and manipulate snow. In fact, she forms a small blizzard around her everywhere she goes, and the snow that falls usually forms in the ground, piling up into piles of snow. * Cryokinesis: Abbey can create and manipulate ice and frost. She manifests this in several ways: ** Ice Sneeze: When Abbey gets sick, which she usually doesn't, she will sneeze, affecting the environment around her usually leading to ice being created somewhere. ** Ice Building: Usually, when she wants to project or form ice, Abbey will throw her arms forward and generate ice from her bare hands. She is able to build anything, from ice bridges to holographic looking ice walls. ** Ice Touch: By simply touching on stuff, Abbey can freeze that object. * Body Thermal-Regulation: Abbey can decrease the temperature of her body to extremely low temperatures, and will freeze whatever touches her. Her tears will also freeze when she cries, as well as her drinks. * Increased Strength: Abbey has shown an incredible strength and resistence which, assumebly, comes naturaly. Able to lift even the toughest of students, Abbey shows ease when lifting stuff. Skillset * Ice Sculpting: Despite being able to create shapes from ice, Abbey is also able to flawlessly sculpt shapes in ice. * Snowboarding: Abbey can snowboard. Classic Monster Abbey is the daughter of Yeti, a legendary ape-like cryptid said to inhabit the Himalayan region of Nepal, India and Tibet. Stories of the Yeti first emerged as a facet of Western popular culture in the 19th century. The scientific community generally regards the Yeti as a legend, given the lack of conclusive evidence, yet it remains one of the most famous creatures of cryptozoology. The Yeti may be considered a sort of parallel to the Bigfoot of North America. The appellation "Abominable Snowman" was coined in 1921, the same year Lieutenant-Colonel Charles Howard-Bury led the joint Alpine Club and Royal Geographical Society "Everest Reconnaissance Expedition" which he chronicled in Mount Everest The Reconnaissance, 1921. In the book, Howard-Bury includes an account of crossing the "Lhakpa-la" at 21,000 ft (6,400 m) where he found footprints that he believed "were probably caused by a large 'loping' grey wolf, which in the soft snow formed double tracks rather like those of a bare-footed man". He adds that his Sherpa guides "at once volunteered that the tracks must be that of 'The Wild Man of the Snows', to which they gave the name 'metoh-kangmi'". "Metoh" translates as "man-bear" and "Kang-mi" translates as "snowman". Relationships Family Abbey is the daughter of the Yeti, also known as "The Abominable Snowman". Presumably, both of her parents are Yetis. Abbey and Marisol Coxi are second cousins, which suggests that the Maricoxi and the Yeti are cousins, which unites the Bominable/Coxi family relationships, branching Abbey's family away from the Bominables. Additionally she has a great uncle named Frostovitch, who suffers from weak bones, a cousin named Blitnichik and a grandmother yeti. In her I Heart Fashion description, Abbey refers to herself as the youngest in her family. Whether this means she has older siblings or, in case family units are larger in her village, older cousins is unclear. Friends According to Abbey's profile, her best friends are Frankie and Lagoona. This is because out of all of Monster High's student body, they have been the ones helping her get accustomed to her new environment. Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is a good family friend, and that it was her idea for Abbey to attend Monster High. Abbey stays with her during the school weeks so that she will not have to constantly trek back up and down the mountain. She also seems to be friends with Howleen because in her diary, she defends her when Manny Taur was bullying her. She might be friends with Ricky since she knew that he was in the freezer. Due to her cold nature, Abbey tends to make more foes than friends, even when she means good. In fact, her relationship with her best friend Frankie didn't start all that good. Either way, Abbey has made a list of animosities around Monster High, including the weracat trio, Toralei Stripe, Meowlody and Purrsephone, and C.A. Cupid before her exchange. This was mostly due to their opposite personalities and the way each looks at the matter of love, Cupid's subjectiveness versus Abbey's objective ways. though their issues might have been fixed. Pet Abbey's pet is a baby wooly mammoth named Shiver. Shiver is female, according to her bio and stats. Romance Abbey does not have a boyfriend. However, in her diary, she writes about Heath Burns hitting on her. She states that he is "annoying... but scary cute", and tries to ignore him. She would prefer to be asked on a date as opposed to flirtation. However, in "Ghouls Rule", the two seem much closer, proven from when Abbey rescues him in the beginning from a pumpkin attack and throughout the rest of the film, he tries to make it up to her, but by the end of it all, the two end up dancing together at the party. Also, in "A Perfect Match", Heath tries nonstop to get Abbey to ask him to the dance. Despite her friends' protests, it seems that Abbey asks him either way. As to why she asked him is revealed at the end, when she told Cleo, "He makes me laugh." In "Scaris: City of Frights", while Heath thought nobody missed him, Abbey stated that she missed him a little, making him happy. Gallery Images 8ac582b3aa05897da63fd987f75c2b15.png screenshot-statici.behindthevoiceactors.com-2019.08.26-15_49_50.png|Abbey in her new look. screenshot-i.ytimg.com-2019.08.26-15_49_15.png 2e4bbe51d50114126cc1eb751c983ec4.png tumblr_oxzeijGcJ31tc5d60o1_1280.png d65r4ot-bd9f23a4-797a-424f-8c89-a2f1a8257d9b.png Mini_Original_Abbey.png ZAUPV4N.png screenshot-www.clipartmax.com-2019.08.26-15_57_07.png|Abbey's insignia monsterhigh.png|Abbey and her friends screenshot-www.animenewsnetwork.com-2019.08.26-16_01_19.png|Abbey in the anime 5f8f419adaab8c04ed02b3898ebda388.png screenshot-spng.pngfly.com-2019.08.26-16_05_40.png screenshot-vignette.wikia.nocookie.net-2019.08.26-16_09_41.png|Abbey attempting at being a radio host screenshot-statici.behindthevoiceactors.com-2019.08.26-16_08_40.png screenshot-statici.behindthevoiceactors.com-2019.08.26-16_08_25.png screenshot-jamiecharles.co-2019.08.26-16_08_12.png screenshot-lh4.googleusercontent.com-2019.08.26-16_14_08.png screenshot-i.ytimg.com-2019.08.26-16_13_54.png screenshot-images6.fanpop.com-2019.08.26-16_15_37.png screenshot-statici.behindthevoiceactors.com-2019.08.26-16_13_31.png screenshot-live.staticflickr.com-2019.08.26-16_12_12.png 500281 monster-high-13-wishes-wallpapers-monster-high-13-wishes-wallpapers 1920x1080 h.jpg|Abbey Bominable with her ghoul friends Frankie Stein Draculaura Cleo de Nile and Ghoulia Yelps riding on their flying carpets in Monster High 13 Wishes. Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Female Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Monster High Heroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Pacifists Category:Animals Category:Hybrids Category:Toyline Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes